The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to filtering one-dimensional data signals.
One-dimensional data signals (e.g., eddy current signals, ultrasound signals) may be used to measure properties of objects with non-invasive inspection techniques. These signals may contain noise from various sources that may interfere with proper inspection of a target object. The noise may include noise from electronic components, electromagnetic interference, variation in lift off, effects of external structures, or other environmental conditions that may interfere with the integrity of the data signals.